


Fool Thyself (Five Lies and Eleven Truths)

by langsdelijn



Category: (Long Track) Speed Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langsdelijn/pseuds/langsdelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lie: It doesn't mean anything. Truth: She’s always looking forward to the moment they break that promise again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Thyself (Five Lies and Eleven Truths)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) and posted [here](http://langs-de-lijn.livejournal.com/9235.html).

Lie: It was just the once. This will be the last time.  
  
Truth:  
(1) It was supposed to be a one-time thing. Then it became a two-time thing, and then it was three, and four-five they did last night. And, each time, they swear that this will be it. Truth be told, she’s always looking forward to the moment they break that promise again.  
(2) To be honest, she’s lost count. It never should’ve gone past a one-night-stand. She hadn’t even meant for _that_ to happen. They’d been talking. As you do. What you _don’t_ do, is then sleep with a coworker, completely fail to regret it, and hope for the next time to happen.  
  
*  
  
Lie: It’s just sex.  
  
Truth:  
(1) She can’t resist telling Dione about the day she’s had. They’re not supposed to talk. Talking leads places they shouldn’t go. But she can’t feel guilty about sharing; it felt nice, telling her. And the tall tale of her crazy day made Dione laugh. She can’t deny she likes that.  
(2) She shouldn’t. She knows she shouldn’t, because it’s not part of this whatever thing they have, and she’s not supposed to want it to go anywhere. She does want to go somewhere, even if she’ll never admit to that if she can help it, but it can’t. She laughs anyway.  
  
*  
  
Lie: It doesn’t mean anything.  
  
Truth:  
(1) They go out to dinner one night, at one of her favorite restaurants, and Ria’s had a few too many to get home safely. It makes _sense_ to suggest she spend the night at her place. If it secretly makes her stomach flutter, well, does that have to mean something?  
(2) She’s only giddy because of the alcohol, not because she’ll be sleeping at Dione’s tonight. That’s at least what she’d like to believe, but even to her own ears the argument isn’t very convincing. She’s excited, even though this is an arrangement out of practicality, even though she _shouldn’t be_.  
  
*  
  
Lie: It’s not a relationship.  
  
Truth:  
(1) She wakes up early, refreshed and happy. Spends a while in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee and trying not to know exactly why it is she’s so happy. It’s not easy. Then she decides it doesn’t matter—she has a guest over and she’s a better hostess than that.  
(2) She shouldn’t be staying, but Dione’s made her breakfast and it would be rude to refuse. And she really should be going, but that coffee is delicious. She doesn’t want to leave, but as long as she doesn’t acknowledge it in so many words, it’ll be fine; she’ll keep stalling.  
  
*  
  
Lie: They’re not in love.  
  
Truth:  
(1) Dione’s off to do presenter things for summer sports, somewhere in the sun. She’s here, in rainy Holland, absolutely not waiting on the phone call she most definitely doesn’t know to expect at nine or a few minutes past. She also doesn’t answer that phone call with a broad smile.  
(2) They aren’t going on vacation together. They just happen to have booked the same destination, entirely coincidentally, and as luck would have it they share a hotel. Anyway, they’ve got separate rooms, so it doesn’t count. Neither do the tickets. (And they definitely don’t have anything planned for their holiday.)  
  
*  
  
Truth:  
The years go by. Dione becomes the face of Dutch sports journalism, and a new generation of former athletes takes the analysts’ seats. But not before they admit, first to themselves; then to each other and finally to the world, what there is between them.  
  
The world doesn’t end, their careers don’t suffer, and surprisingly the press doesn’t even really lose its collective head. (That’s not to say select corners of the internet don’t have a field day.)   
  
It’s 2026, and hostess Dione de Graaff and longterm-partner Ria Visser present Studio Olympia broadcasts from a cozy little café in town.


End file.
